Campamento de Verano
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Daria y Jane son obligadas a pasar el verano en un horrible campamento psicológico por sus bajas autoestimas y su atracción por temas oscuros.
1. Llegada

**nunca había escrito de esta serie espero que les guste. es un Daria/Jane**

**Disclaimer: Daria**

**Advertencias: Femslash y Lemon**

**Raiting: M**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Campamento de verano<span>**

Cuando Daria pensó en pasar sola encerrada en cuarto leyendo los poemas de Edgar Allan Poe y otro libro oscuro, pero no pudo cumplirlo porque fue anotada a un campamento de verano por su comportamiento psicológico, ella y Jane Lane estaban juntas en eso.

Trent las llevó allí, al salir fueron invitadas a la sala principal donde recibieron una supuesta charla motivadora.

—Eso no puede ser más motivador, casi lloro de la emoción—Dijo con sarcasmo, su cara de neutralidad total.

—Sí, creo que por poco la chica de allí no se suicida mientras hablaba— Terminó Jane.

Juntas se fueron a la sala de estar, Jane se tiró al sillón para dibujar, Daria se sentó al lado cerca de sus piernas para leer algo.

Ese sería el comienzo de un aburridísimo verano.


	2. Bienvenidas

**_39medalla/:Claro aquí está, perdón por tardar tanto, pero se perdió o borro el archivo donde lo tenía, cosa que fue terrible._**

**_Guest:Claro aquí tienes, pronto tendré más, oh yo igual, somos dos_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bienvenidas<span>**

Al llegar el profesor, bien optimista no pudo pensar en una mejor

—Peor—Corrigió Jane

Forma de recibirlos

Porque lo que hizo fue simplemente planear juegos de autoestima, que solo hacía que se sientan más avergonzados y tristes de sus vidas y cuerpos.

—Ahora todos en círculo —Y los más nerds y niños buenos se sentaron enseguida

—Tiene que estar bromeando—Dijo seria con su típico tono de desgano

—Oh, créeme que no lo hace, tan solo mira, tiene los jersey de _Autoayuda_—El hombre tenía unos pantalones especiales para dar ayuda, eran verdes y muy feos pero sentía y decía que le daba seguridad y deberían probar tener prendas favoritas.

El grupo está sentado en círculo sin dejar espacios vacíos. El ovillo lo tiene el profesor y se, lo lanza a otra persona del grupo sujetando el extremo. Justo antes de lanzarlo dice en voz alta:

—Tienen que decir esto, "Me llamo ... y quiero ofreceros mi ... (una cualidad personal positiva)"—Les explicó el hombre, y Daria solo ponía los ojos en blanco, mientras que Jane reía por su cara.

Quien recibe el ovillo dice su nombre y una cualidad positiva que quiere ofrecer al grupo.

Cuando termina lanza el ovillo a otra persona sujetando el hilo de manera que quede más o menos tenso (sin que llegue a tocar el suelo). Cuando todos hayan recibido el ovillo quedará formada una estrella de tantas puntas como participantes.

—Es importante tener en cuenta que:

a) No se puede lanzar el ovillo ni a los dos de la derecha ni a los dos de la izquierda.

b) Hay que tener agilidad. No hay que pararse a pensar profundamente cuál de nuestras numerosas cualidades ofrecemos al grupo, sino cualquiera que imaginemos que pueda resultar valiosa para los demás y para el grupo.

c) Si alguna persona se queda bloqueada a la hora de decir una cualidad suya, se puede invitar a otro del grupo que lo conozca, a que la diga.

—Mátame Jane…

—No, ¿Sino con quién me moriré de aburrimiento?, tu tan solo espera y morirás de todas formas

Daria solo bufó. Iba a ser definitivamente una de las peores vacaciones que pudo tener.

Pronto llegó su turno y no pudo evitarlo.

— Me llamo Marilyn Manson y quiero ofreceros mi odio al mundo—Y con una sonrisa se sentó, todos menos Jane se quedaron boca abierta.

La chica le chocó la mano y se levantó.

— Me llamo Caperucita roja y quiero ofreceros mi Virginidad—Y con una cara de cinismo se sentó.

El profesor se frustró y agarró su frente tratando de calmar la decepción.

—Daria…Jane, por favor ¿Saben que a este paso se quedarán más tiempo que los demás?

—Oh profesor, no sabe que mi sueño es hacer eso, no tengo nada más que hacer de mi vida que eso—Le dijo Daría sarcásticamente

Jane asintió dando su apoyo.

—Yo siempre lo quise profesor, desde niña soñaba con gastar días de mi vida estando en un gran (estúpido) campamento de autoayuda, digo, de autoestima inútil porque nadie lo superará…

El profesor como castigo o algo así le hizo irse a la sala de pensar. Era una blanca, fea, simple, sin nada que distraerse salvo su compañera.

—Daria ¿Cómo quieres pasar el tiempo?

—Tal vez…pensando en cómo fugarme de aquí, la verdad me está matando

—Lo mismo aquí

—Va a ser un largo verano, aun más que cuando mi hermana quiso operarse

—Eso si es mucho, porque recuerdo cuantos días estuvimos en ese hospital porque la reina del drama no paraba de sangrar.

Y así siguieron hablando hasta que pasó la hora y pudieron liberarse de allí, por el momento claro, porque les esperaba más vergonzosas e inservibles tareas para mejorar su estima en general. Cosa que en ellas era una pérdida de tiempo completa.


End file.
